


【兔格】你好，我的兔子先生

by Gorepromise



Series: Julian/Antoine fanfic [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorepromise/pseuds/Gorepromise
Summary: 德拉克斯勒在沉浸于喜悦的同时，偷偷关注着那个法国男孩儿。
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Antoine Griezmann
Series: Julian/Antoine fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014279
Kudos: 5





	【兔格】你好，我的兔子先生

**Author's Note:**

> *18年拉郎cp的补档  
> *对不起我还是下手了系列  
> *有车预警 不喜勿入 感谢阅读

–  
德拉克斯勒在沉浸于喜悦的同时，偷偷关注着那个法国男孩儿。

法国人撩起球衣擦拭着自己的眼泪，顺便遮挡住自己涨红的脸。凌乱的卷发软趴趴地搭在额前。他的队友走过来，紧紧地把他搂在怀里，但他还是没有停止哭泣。

比赛，总会有所输赢，所以就导致了这种“悲喜交加”的局面。德拉克斯勒想着，摇了摇头。

–  
“Hey.”德拉克斯勒在走廊里遇见了眼眶发红的法国男孩儿，他打着招呼，“你…还好吗?”

格列兹曼看了他一眼，用还有些鼻音的声音没好气地说道:“不，一点也不。”

他的眼睛真漂亮不是吗?显然德拉克斯勒搞错了重点。

“Umm…听我说，你还年轻…还会有机会的。”

德拉克斯勒用英语结结巴巴地说道，他向来不太会安慰人。

“…是的，谢谢你，让我知道我还年轻。但你的年龄也不大，不是吗?”格列兹曼在心里翻了个白眼，这家伙还真不会安慰人。

德拉克斯勒沉默了一会，抬起头直视着格列兹曼的蓝眼睛，认真地回答道:“嗯，我好像比你小两岁。”

听到这个回答后，格列兹曼觉得自己有种想打人的冲动，还好他忍住了。

“好的，谢谢你的安慰，我已经好多了。”格列兹曼暗自翻了个白眼，刚起身离开，就听到后面传来那个长得还算可爱就是有些傻(格列兹曼这样认为)的德国球员说道:“Hey,我叫Julian Draxler.”

格列兹曼头也不回地挥挥手:“Antoine Griezmann.”

–  
德拉克斯勒再次见到法国男孩儿的时候，局面已经倒置了过来。

格列兹曼显得高兴极了，这场比赛他表现出色，收获了进球，他离冠军只差一步。

德拉克斯勒脱下被汗水浸透的球衣，眼中带着隐藏不住的失落。他拥抱了队友，快步走下场。

–  
“Hey.”格列兹曼打着招呼。

德拉克斯勒觉得这场景似曾相识。

“你好，Antoine。”德拉克斯勒盯着面前男孩闪闪发亮的眼睛和上翘的嘴角，努力扯出一个微笑。

格列兹曼有些高兴不起来了，嘴角也随之下垂:“……”

“你应该去和你的队友们去庆祝。谢谢你的关心，我没事。”德拉克斯勒苦笑。

“…你笑得真难看。”格列兹曼瘪了瘪嘴，挨着他坐了下来，“你知道的…你比我年轻…嗯…我是说…还有机会…”

“现在轮到你安慰我了吗?”德拉克斯勒对着身旁的法国人挑了挑眉。

“好吧，我知道我也算不上会安慰人。”格列兹曼不自觉地撇了撇嘴。

“嘿，别那么说…”德拉克斯勒看着格列兹曼的小脑袋小幅度地垂了下去，金色的卷毛一颤一颤的，有种想摸的冲动。

事实上，他也这么做了。

当德拉克斯勒的手放在格列兹曼头顶的一瞬间，两个人的大脑都当机了。

此时德拉克斯勒的心理就像:“啊啊啊啊啊我做了什么?!我把手放在了安东尼的头发上!还揉了揉?!不过头发的触感真的很棒…啊啊啊他一定会讨厌我的!”

而格列兹曼的内心则是:“…这个小子做了什么?!他揉了我的头发?!这这这这算什么?!他竟然毁了我的发型!”

“…抱歉…Antoine…我…”德拉克斯勒手足无措地解释道，他的耳朵已经红透了。

“没关系，我不介意。”格列兹曼抬起头给了他一个大大的微笑，然后伸出手蹂躏着德国人完美无缺的发型。

“……”德拉克斯勒再一次搞错了重点，他沉溺于法国人迷人的蓝眼睛，努力平复着自己变得急促的呼吸。

“就像融化了的冰川…清澈的冰川水，不是吗?”

“什么?”格列兹曼有些疑惑。

哦老天，他把自己的想法说出来了。德拉克斯勒这才意识到。

“我是说…你的眼睛。”他解释道，“…它们很漂亮。”

德拉克斯勒忽略自己加快的心跳，此时他只想找个地缝钻进去。

“哦，谢谢，有很多人都这样说。”法国人笑着打了个wink。

他好可爱他好可爱他好可爱。

德拉克斯勒现在就像一只红透了的兔子一般，他很庆幸自己没有把现在的心里话说出来。

“啊…我得走了…再见…”德拉克斯勒忙拿起水杯站起身说道。

“再见。”格列兹曼笑着说。

然后他看着红透了的德国球员急匆匆地跑走了。

“他真有趣，不是吗?”格列兹曼想。

–  
“他又哭了。”

德拉克斯勒看着电视上的法国人，自言自语道。

又是离胜利只差一步。格列兹曼想。

他坐在蓝白色的储物箱上，呆呆地看着手中的银色奖牌。

–  
“Antoine，我是Julian…”打字的手指停了下来，德拉克斯勒皱着眉头把发送栏里的文字全部删掉。

思来想去，最后打了几个字发送了出去，“Hey，Antoine.”

德拉克斯勒放下手机，躺在床上等待回复。

手机提示音响了。他飞快地拿起手机解锁，打开ins。

“怎么，又要准备安慰我，容易脸红的兔子先生?”这是格列兹曼的回复。

“…如果可以的话，可以把你的电话号码给我吗?”

格列兹曼看到这条消息的时候愣了一下，不过最终还是乖乖地输入了自己的电话号码。

“Antoine?”德拉克斯勒问道。

“嗯。”格列兹曼带着浓重的鼻音哼了一声。

“我不太会安慰人，你知道的…”德拉克斯勒停顿了一下，接着说道，“但是如果你想说些什么或者大哭一场的话，我会认真倾听的。”

“…我可不会痛哭流涕的，兔子先生。”格列兹曼揉了揉自己红肿的眼睛，瘪了瘪嘴，“只是与冠军一步之遥…这种感觉…这简直太糟糕了…”

德拉克斯勒没有说话，他听见听筒里传来低低啜泣的声音。

沉默了一会之后，德拉克斯勒说道:“嘿，Antoine，你已经做得很棒了。失败只是暂时的，我相信你一定会赢的。”

啜泣的声音渐渐小了下来，“…我要睡觉了。”

格列兹曼将手机放在枕头旁边，他没有挂电话。

“嗯，晚安。”德拉克斯勒也没有挂电话。

当德拉克斯勒听到手机那面传来平稳的呼吸声的时候，他才放心地闭上眼睛睡觉。

德拉克斯勒感觉到，他们两个人之间明显有什么东西不一样了。

–  
“恭喜你啊，队长~”格列兹曼的声音从听筒里传来，听得德拉克斯勒耳朵发热。

“哈哈，谢谢。”德拉克斯勒开心地笑着。

“Julian，在和谁打电话呢?”特拉普问道。

“还能有谁?喜欢的人呗~”格雷茨卡坏笑着搂住德拉克斯勒。

“嘿！”德拉克斯勒笑着捶了他一拳。

“Draxler! Draxler! Draxler!”格雷茨卡带头，整个更衣室都充斥着起哄的声音。

“我可真爱你，Leon.”德拉克斯勒笑着推开身旁的格雷茨卡，快步走出更衣室。

“抱歉，Antoine…”德拉克斯勒说道。

从更衣室出来，果然清净多了。

“发生了什么?为什么大家都在喊你的名字?”格列兹曼问道。“嗯……他们在起哄啦。”德拉克斯勒说道，“不用管他们啦，尤其是Leon，高兴得都已经进入疯癫状态了。”

想到格雷茨卡，德拉克斯勒忍不住笑了起来。

“嗯~我有一个惊喜要给你。”格列兹曼的声音变得轻快起来，德拉克斯勒仿佛看到了法国人上扬的嘴角。

“向后转身。”格列兹曼说。

德拉克斯勒乖乖照做。他转过身看到了他朝思暮想的法国人。

“…Hey.”德拉克斯勒的耳尖红透了，他僵硬地打着招呼。

“Hey.”格列兹曼笑着走近他，直到鼻尖顶着鼻尖。

德拉克斯勒的眼神游离在法国人红润的嘴唇上。

“你想离得再近些吗?”格列兹曼用法语说着，低沉的声音和优雅的语言让这句话听起来格外色情。

法国人笑着挑了挑眉，趁德国人还处在呆愣的状态，轻轻吻了上去，这是个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

反应过来的德拉克斯勒将格列兹曼压在墙壁上，狠狠吮吸着法国人的嘴唇。

“嘿，兔子先生…你是什么时候开始觊觎我的?”格列兹曼利用亲吻的间歇，轻轻推开德国男孩，调笑道。

“我想可能是自从我们第一次见面?”德拉克斯勒轻轻舔舐着格列兹曼的耳垂，“那你呢，你是什么时候喜欢上我的呢?”

“我有说过我喜欢你吗?”法国人的笑容渐渐灿烂起来，他从身旁的空隙中溜了出去。

“哈哈哈！”格列兹曼大笑着跑走了。

“嘿!Antoine!”德拉克斯勒不知道是气是笑，只能跑去追格列兹曼。

此时，德国队更衣室的门慢慢关上了，以严谨正经著称的德国人们在更衣室里更加疯狂了。

顺便提一句，尤其是格雷茨卡。他正和迈尔在电话里兴高采烈地分享着八卦。

–  
“我想我做到了。”

当哨声吹响的那一刻，球场内开始沸腾了。

格列兹曼的眼泪流了下来。终于能为胜利痛痛快快地哭一场了。作为一名职业球员，没有什么比这更为激动人心的了。

–  
“我就说你一定会成功的。”德拉克斯勒骄傲地说。

“嗯。”格列兹曼一手拿着电话，一手抹了抹眼泪。

“不要再哭了，小哭包。”德拉克斯勒说，“真希望我在你身边。快去和大家一起庆祝吧，just enjoy.”

格列兹曼听到“enjoy”这个单词，脸有些红了，他想起了自己原来录过的视频。

就在德拉克斯勒准备挂掉电话的时候，格列兹曼出了声:“等等!”他顿了顿，“Julian，我…”

“我爱你?”德拉克斯勒用法语说道。

“我也爱你！”格列兹曼飞快地挂了电话，耳朵红得几乎要滴血。

而德拉克斯勒还沉浸在自家恋人第一次对自己说这三个字的幸福之中。

哦不，那是四个字。

在一旁打游戏的格雷茨卡默默地看了一眼独自笑得开心的德拉克斯勒，然后再默默地拿出手机，登上自己的私人账号，更新动态:“果然，恋爱中的人智商都为0。”

配图:一只傻了吧唧的兔子。

–  
德拉克斯勒迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，他眯着眼蹭了蹭“枕头”，发现这个枕头有点扎人。

怀里的“枕头”动了动，光滑的触感让德拉克斯勒瞬间清醒了过来，然后他一骨碌滚下了床。

“啊！”德拉克斯勒大叫了一声。

德国人的叫声吵醒了床上的“枕头”，只见一个小脑袋从被子里露了出来，一双蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着德拉克斯勒。

蓝眼睛的主人愣了一下，说道:“Hey…Jule…”小寸头坐起身，被子滑到腰间，露出光裸的上半身。“你怎么在这儿?”

“…这话应该我问你才对吧?”德拉克斯勒在看到是自家男友后松了口气，他爬上床，给了格列兹曼一个早安吻。

“你喝酒了?”

“嗯。我们昨天在庆祝。”格列兹曼调整了一个舒服的姿势靠在德拉克斯勒的怀里闭目养神。

“你还没告诉我你怎么来了呢?”

“这里是德国，在我的家里，宝贝。”德拉克斯勒无奈地说。

“什么???”格列兹曼猛得睁开眼，“我怎么会在这里???”

德拉克斯勒耸了耸肩，搂住法国人的腰说道:“超自然事件?”

“…好吧…至少我们又见面了。”格列兹曼笑着坐起身给了他的小男友一个吻。

–  
“嘿，宝贝…你没穿衣服…”

德拉克斯勒挑了挑眉，看着格列兹曼露出的半个臀瓣。

格列兹曼感受到了来自兔子先生的危险气息，立马把被子拉高，只留了一双蓝眼睛机灵地转来转去。

“我自己的时候习惯…裸睡。”

格列兹曼的声音从被子里传来，闷闷的声音让德拉克斯勒只觉可爱。

“Hey,Antoine.”

德拉克斯勒的眼神暗了暗，他伸手将被子拉低到腰间。他翻过身，压在格列兹曼身上。

格列兹曼的大脑已经拉响警报:兔子先生要吃人了。

德拉克斯勒蹂躏着格列兹曼的嘴唇。

他将格列兹曼口腔中残留的酒精香气毫无保留地收为己有，然后往恋人的嘴里渡了一颗草莓糖。

“这个味道才适合你。”德拉克斯勒舔舔嘴唇说道。

格列兹曼不满地瞪了他一眼，像是邀请。

兔子先生向下亲吻着，享用着他的早餐。

他用舌头在格列兹曼的乳尖上打着转，格列兹曼感觉酥痒不已，胸前涨得有些疼。

德拉克斯勒轻咬着格列兹曼的乳尖，一手也在不断地揉捏着另一个。

“啊…”格列兹曼轻呼出声。不过很快他就闭上了嘴，不肯承认这甜腻的声音是自己发出来的。

“叫出来。”德拉克斯勒的眼睛有些发红，他凑到格列兹曼的耳边用法语说道。

德国人的法语已经很流利了，而且些许的德国口音让格列兹曼觉得他的小男友更加性感了。

德拉克斯勒亲吻着法国人的腹肌，然后一路向下。

他感觉格列兹曼的阴茎正顶在他的胸前。

“Hey,babe.”德拉克斯勒扯出一个坏笑，伸出手握住了格列兹曼半硬的性器。

格列兹曼的身体微微一颤，整个人都变成了粉红色。

他的兔子先生变坏了。

德拉克斯勒上下套弄着，带着玩味的笑容盯着格列兹曼。

格列兹曼用一只手捂住脸，说道:“快点…Julian…”

“把手拿开。”格列兹曼听见德国人说道，但他并没有动。

“把手拿开，宝贝。”德国人停下了手上的动作，揉捏着格列兹曼的臀部。

格列兹曼涨得发疼，只好拿开了捂着脸的手。

他红着眼眶看着德国人胜利的笑容。

“Jule…你…变坏了…唔…”格列兹曼说着，看着德国人含住了他的性器。

德拉克斯勒上下吞吐着，时不时地用舌尖骚扰着那最要命的地方。

格列兹曼把脸埋到枕头里，白色的枕头映衬着法国人的脸更红了。

“唔…”格列兹曼不自觉地往上顶了顶，德拉克斯勒顺势给他来了个深喉。

格列兹曼忍不住惊呼了出声:“啊…唔…”

德拉克斯勒吐出法国人的性器，转而用手套弄着。

“转过脸来，宝贝。”德拉克斯勒用法语说道，“我想看着你。”

格列兹曼不情愿地转过头，红红的眼睛瞪着德国人。

“嘿。”德拉克斯勒笑着吻了他一下，然后轻轻啃咬着他的喉结。

德拉克斯勒加快了手上的动作，伴随着法国人的呻吟声，格列兹曼发泄了出来。

格列兹曼眼神微滞，张开嘴喘着粗气。他想起了他们第一次见面的样子。

“你走神了。”

兔子先生有些不高兴了，他用鼻尖在格列兹曼的胸膛上蹭来蹭去，然后一口咬住那半硬的小东西，格列兹曼倒吸了一口凉气。

“…要做就做，哪儿这么磨蹭。”格列兹曼的不满地说道，声音有些沙哑。

“毕竟你是第一次，总要温柔些。”德拉克斯勒把碍事的被子踢到了床下，然后将格列兹曼翻了个身。

“你不也是第一次?”格列兹曼趴在床上反驳道。

“啪——”清脆的响声让格列兹曼后头，怒视着着德国人。

“干嘛？”

“…你知道我有觊觎你的屁股有多久了吗?”德拉克斯勒坏笑着说，他伸进一根手指，里面又紧又涩。

“啊…痛…”格列兹曼叫道，“自从我们第一次见面你就开始…?”

“你是对的，宝贝。”德国人又伸进了两个手指，“你知道我有多想把你摁在球场上艹你，听你哭着叫我的名字吗?”

格列兹曼咧着嘴，没搭理他。

“嗯，宝贝?”德拉克斯勒又打了一下格列兹曼的小翘臀，“比赛的时候看着你，我可没心思比赛了呢。”

手指被紧紧地包裹着，德国人坏心眼地动着。

“变态…啊…”格列兹曼动了动屁股，将手指往更深的地方送去。

“你在邀请我吗，Antoine?”

德拉克斯勒起了逗弄的心思，将手指抽了出来，里面已经变得湿漉漉的。

“Jule…”生理泪水从格列兹曼的眼眶里流出，“求你…”

法国人软糯甜腻的声音让德拉克斯勒不再控制，德国人慢慢进入了格列兹曼。

“啊…”格列兹曼觉得后面被撑得满满当当，他的眼泪止不住地往下掉。

“宝贝，抬抬你的屁股。”格列兹曼乖乖照做，德拉克斯勒满意地开始进出。

“宝贝，听说过前列腺高潮吗?”德国人在法国人耳旁说。

格列兹曼有些惊讶，转过头去和德国人对视。

“你会很舒服的，相信我。”德拉克斯勒有些好笑地吻住了格列兹曼。

“看来你很有经验。”法国人冷不丁地冒出来一句话。

“嗯?”德拉克斯勒有些疑惑。

法国人微红的眼眶和无辜的眼神让他反应了过来。他的宝贝吃醋了。

“嘿，小醋包。你可是我的第一个，也是唯一一个。”德国人的解释像是告白，惹得格列兹曼红了脸。

德拉克斯勒凑上前亲吻恋人微微撅起的嘴，身下的动作幅度也越来越大。

“啊！”格列兹曼突然的叫声让德拉克斯勒笑了笑，开始加快了对那个凸起的攻击。

格列兹曼没想到德国人会这么早就找对地方，现在他被顶得连一句话都说不出来，快感一波接着一波。

格列兹曼伸手想要抚慰自己的前端，却被德拉克斯勒制止:“用后面。”

“啊…你真的变坏了…Jule…”格列兹曼皱着眉毛，脸涨得通红，愤愤地咬了一下德拉克斯勒的嘴唇。

“宝贝，我们来换个姿势。”德拉克斯勒将性器抽出，大大咧咧地躺在床上，“上来。”格列兹曼从来不喜欢被命令。但这时，用他自己的话说，他已经欲火焚身了。

格列兹曼慢慢地坐了上去，用腿支撑着，上上下下地动着。

“你可真是个slut.”德拉克斯勒看着格列兹曼动情的样子，说道。

“你可真是个小祸害。”格列兹曼翻了个白眼，然后仰着头小声呻吟。

“彼此彼此。”德国人按住格列兹曼的腰，自己也动了起来。

“啊啊…”格列兹曼已经无暇去理睬自己被比自己小两岁的德国男孩操哭的事情了，当他真的用后面高潮的时候，他的大脑一片空白。

“Antoine,你真美。”德拉克斯勒亲吻着格列兹曼的眼睛，轻轻拭去他眼角的泪水，“你舒服了，也该轮到我了。”

德国人搂住格列兹曼，将他禁锢在靠墙的地方。

德拉克斯勒快速地抽插着，一下比一下更加深入。

格列兹曼想往前靠，却被德拉克斯勒按住了腰。

“你不乖哦，Antoine.”

格列兹曼跪着的双腿被德拉克斯勒分得更开，德国人狠狠地撞击着，发出“啪啪”的色情响声。

格列兹曼呜咽着说:“Jule…慢…慢点…我要到了…啊…”

“我们一起。”德拉克斯勒用法语说，他的眼睛和格列兹曼的一样红。

“啊…”两个人同时发泄了出来。

“宝贝，去清理。”德拉克斯勒凑到格列兹曼耳边亲了他一口，又蹭了蹭他的鼻子，笑着说道。

“…哼。”格列兹曼瞪了他一眼。

“我抱你去。”兔子先生又变回了原来那个温柔的兔子先生。

“我帮你弄。”

德拉克斯勒不顾格列兹曼的反对，自顾自地帮他清理了起来。

当手指伸进去的时候，格列兹曼忍不住轻哼了一声。他赶紧捂住了嘴。

“……”德拉克斯勒没说话，只是抬起头看了法国人一眼。

这一看不要紧，法国人那湿漉漉的眼睛再次挑起了他征服的欲望和刚才做爱的美好回忆。

好想再来一次。德拉克斯勒想。

而且事实上，他也这么做了。

格列兹曼被德国人按在浴室的玻璃门上又完完整整地做了两次。

“Fuck you, Draxler.”

说完这句话，格列兹曼便昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

德拉克斯勒笑着亲了他一下，粉红色的耳尖暴露了兔子先生现在的心情。 

他心满意足地抱紧格列兹曼，闭上眼睛睡了过去。

–  
依旧是德拉克斯勒先醒了过来，他静静地看着身旁法国人的睡颜。

那可真是累坏他了，不是吗?德国人低低地笑了起来。

“…傻笑什么呢?”格列兹曼听到笑声，醒了过来，他嫌弃地瞥了一眼那个傻了吧唧的德国人。

“没什么，只是觉得我很幸运。”兔子先生露出了两排洁白的牙齿。

“那是！也不看看你男朋友是谁！”格列兹曼骄傲地挑起了小眉毛。

“Antoine,我爱你。”德拉克斯勒用法语说道。

说实话，这句话德国人没有带德国口音，格列兹曼保证。

“你应该说你也爱我。”德拉克斯勒的耳朵红红的，他靠到格列兹曼的脖颈处。

“这是在撒娇吗，我亲爱的兔子先生?”格列兹曼佯装嫌弃，其实心里却甜蜜得不行。

“说嘛，宝贝。”德拉克斯勒的双手不安分地在法国人的胸膛，腰部以及臀部游走。

“我爱你。”格列兹曼盯着他的眼睛认真地说道，接着他又冷漠地说，“但请你把放在我屁股上的手拿开。”

德拉克斯勒眨了眨眼，然后委屈地撇了撇嘴，右手又转移到了格列兹曼的胸膛。

“……这三天你都别指望和我一起睡觉。”格列兹曼冷漠地将德拉克斯勒从床上踹了下去。

“嗷！”兔子先生表示自己委屈。

END.


End file.
